


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)9

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)9

九、白樺

再次醒來時，映入眼簾的是斯拉夫青年的俊顏，水晶般的紫眸笑意盈盈，帶著疑似一夜未眠的淡淡黑眼圈。彼此鼻間相抵，暖暖的、癢癢的，竄起莫名的騷動。

「你、你靠本大爺這麼近幹什麼？」

基爾伯特倒抽一口涼氣，偏過頭想躲避對方過於熱切的凝視，卻赫然發現，自己整個人竟被對方壓在身下，雙腿交錯，構成一幅曖昧的圖樣。

「早安，基爾。」

伊凡笑得天真無邪，似乎渾然不覺這樣有何不妥，還得寸進尺地在他在額間印下一記早安吻。

「安你的頭……不對！別想轉移話題，快從本大爺身上滾下去。」

騎士之國奮力掙扎，卻被冰雪之國扣緊雙手、壓牢雙腿，怎麼也無法擺脫箝制。

「基爾你再這樣熱情扭動，我可不敢保證會做出……唔呼呼、乾脆我們一起滾如何？」

「滾到地獄去吧路西法會歡迎你腦殘伏特加熊！」

「只要基爾在的話，天堂地獄我都會去喔～～」

「非常抱歉，在天堂或地獄之前，俄羅斯殿下您可能要先去政廳一趟。」

不知何時，房裡多了一名容貌端正的眼鏡少年，用恭謹有禮的語氣打破往微妙方向發展的兩人世界。

「女皇請您去參與政務會議，協商遠征軍的戰略部署以及……東普魯士佔領地的統治方式。」

——被佔領的東普魯士。

聞言，普魯士殿下猛地繃緊身體，眸中一閃而逝的悲働與敵意讓伊凡胸口刺痛無比，他囁嚅著想要辯解什麼，卻又什麼也說不出來，只好把氣全出在闖入的不速之客上。

「コルコルコル……愛沙尼亞君的膽子越來越大了呢！讓我剁一點下來當下酒菜如何？」

俄羅斯殿下翻身下床，輕輕撫摸少年梳得整整齊齊的淡金色的短髮，語調柔軟甜膩，潛藏的狠厲卻把他嚇得微微顫抖。

「我、我只是遵照女皇的指示……」

「切！在這裡囉哩囉唆不煩嗎？要去就閉上嘴快點滾出去，本大爺要繼續睡覺補眠。」

基爾伯特洩恨似地把枕頭往伊凡頭上砸去，隨即拉扯被子把自己從頭到腳包得死緊，悶悶地、小小聲地自言自語。

「反正……本大爺一個人也很快樂……」

「是、是，我們這就走。」

伊凡戳戳床上的大型不明物體，驀地心頭一軟，某種名為「寵溺」的情緒在腦中發酵。他偏頭思索良久，才故意提高音量，對畏縮在一旁的愛得華說道：

「去準備相關資料，我要好好去跟女皇談談。當務之急是鞏固在東普魯士的統治，沒必要急著渡過奧得河和奧軍會合。畢竟，比起滅亡普魯士讓奧地利在中歐獨大，放任他們互相牽制兩敗俱傷更符合俄羅斯的利益……啊、記得叫人送十人份的黑麵包和魚子醬來。」注1

棉被團中的普魯士殿下微微一震，卻依然保持沈默。俄羅斯殿下勾起一抹複雜的微笑，把枕頭擺回床上後，便強打精神轉身離開。

伊凡會把基爾餵得白白胖胖，伊凡不會讓女皇欺負基爾的子民滅亡普魯士王國，所以、所以……

——所以，自己要的到底是什麼？

伊凡一路苦苦思索，卻怎麼也抓不到確實的答案。

「女皇已經答應了，俄軍將暫時駐守當地不再西進。至於軍紀，我會派部下去嚴格約束。」

傍晚回家時，俄羅斯殿下第一句話就讓普魯士殿下放開吊了一整天的心，原本的敵意也退了大半，最後搔搔臉頰，乾巴巴地說道：「本大爺代表普魯士王國的人民，向你說聲謝謝。」

伊凡拉拉基爾伯特的袖子，小心翼翼地問道：「基爾呢？不會在瞪我、欺負我了吧？」

「本、本大爺很也謝謝啦！再說，誰捨……誰敢欺負你啊？」

騎士之國一方面鄙視自己的心軟，一方面無可奈何地承認——當接收到冰雪之國的善意與付出，又想到那一屋子的俄羅斯娃娃後，再硬的心腸都會慢慢變軟。

即使心中梗著一塊大大的疙瘩，即使俄羅斯是普魯士的敵對國，伊凡‧布拉金斯基仍是基爾伯特多年來最好、最好的朋友。

反正，和在某個女裝癖底下作一百年多小弟的屈辱歷史相比，被自己好朋友俘虜其實也不算什麼……吧？註2

「在老爹打扁小少爺之前，本大爺就暫時住你家啦！」自以為想通後，基爾伯特伸手拍拍大白熊的肩膀，卻在下一秒被對方攬進懷中。

「女皇說法國有寫信過來，拜託她不要為難基爾……基爾跟他交情很好嗎？」伊凡的語氣帶著微妙的醋意，但本人與被質詢的對象都遲鈍地渾然未覺。

「哼、算那傢伙還有點義氣……就是一起打架一起喝酒的損友啦！」

「吶、吶、我跟他哪一個比較重要？」

「你是本大爺的好朋友，肯定比那萬年發情的死變態重要。當然，是伊凡跟基爾伯特，可不是俄羅斯帝國和普魯士王國。」

基爾伯特爽快地拍胸保證，順便捏了捏伊凡白白軟軟觸感滿分的臉頰。對方甜甜笑了開來，好奇地繼續追問。

「我跟神聖羅馬哪一個比較重要？」  


「當然是神聖——」

騎士之國下意識回答，卻在冰雪之國瞬間濕潤的紫眸注視下硬生生改口。

「呃、不、我是說……效忠的對象跟私人的朋友應該不能放在一起比較你說對不對啊哈哈哈哈？」

「那，我跟你的腓特烈國王呢？」

「這個……我們是堅定的友情，跟老爹大概是親情、友情跟忠誠都有……」

普魯士殿下眼神飄移沒有正面回答，俄羅斯殿下卻賴在他身上，不依不撓地繼續質詢。

「我跟啤酒哪一個重要？這個基爾總能回答了吧？」

「………………………………………………」

「コルコルコルコルコルコル……愛沙尼亞你聽著，以後飲料永遠只能供應伏特加喔☆」

「哇啊啊啊啊！伊凡絕對比啤酒重要，絕對！」

「呼呼呼呼……我也覺得基爾比伏特加……不、比很多很多東西都重要喔～～」

——有夠悲哀的勝利。

從頭到尾冷眼旁觀的愛德華推了推眼鏡，默默在心裡吐嘈。小國有小國的生存方式，至於這兩大國的恩怨情仇……呃，還是靜靜看戲就好。

普魯士殿下嚴正抗議後，俄羅斯殿下才不甘不願地為他另外準備一個房間，三五不時自備枕頭跑過去要求同睡。

「太冷我睡不著」、「不小心夢遊了」、「摩擦生熱可以減低爐火的負擔」……理由要多少有多少，只是一個比一個無賴。

基爾伯特抱怨歸抱怨，最終還是在伊凡的死纏爛打下心軟同意。

「你還真當本大爺是那隻肥兔子的替代品，非要抱同樣白毛紅眼的生物才睡得著喔？」

——正好相反。

伊凡在心裡回答，卻不敢真的說出來，以免嚇走好不容易卸下心防的正牌兔子。

條頓戰神的到來讓聖彼得堡掀起一陣騷動，雪花一般的請帖湧進冬宮一角的小小閣樓，如果送信的僕役沒一照面就被掛著陰冷微笑的俄羅斯殿下嚇走的話，普魯士殿下收到的飯局邀請足夠他吃上一年胖上三圈。

俄羅斯殿下毫不掩飾自己的保護欲、或者說獨佔欲，張開羽翼把新得到的俘虜護得嚴嚴實實，不讓好事的貴族有機會投以異樣的眼光與污辱，以致上流社交界流傳一句調笑——

「是俄羅斯佔領普魯士？還是普魯士得到俄羅斯？」

當然，普魯士殿下對此一無所知，就這樣開始在俄羅斯帝國無所事事的俘虜生活。

從古老的《往年記事》到最新的《聖朝年鑑》，從文藝復興的蒙田、摩爾到當代哲士如休謨、盧梭……俄羅斯殿下的藏書極為豐富，但不是俄文著作便是俄文譯本，逼迫亟需看抒解悶的基爾伯特認真學習俄文。注3

伊凡理所當然成為俄文老師，每天最大的娛樂就是把銀髮青年抱在懷裡，握著那粗糙卻充滿力道的左手，一筆一劃地教他寫俄文。

「該死的，你家的字怎麼跟毛毛蟲一樣扭來扭去特別難寫？」

基爾伯特常常邊寫邊罵，可悲的是，德意志人要做就要做到最好的認真性格，讓他沒辦法真的扔筆不學。

「來，筆畫要這樣才對……奇怪，我明明餵很多了，基爾你怎麼還是這麼瘦？抱起來不夠舒服，骨頭也烙得我有點疼。」

兔子「基爾」要養肥了才能剁來吃，正牌基爾也要養肥了才能剝來吃。然而，前者能養到其胖無比，後者卻不管怎麼餵怎麼塞，還是纖細到似乎一撞就會散掉。

「不爽不要抱！快放本大爺下去啦笨熊。」基爾伯特狠狠踢了伊凡一腳權充發洩，換來對方更緊密的擁抱與磨蹭。

「不～～要～～天氣開始冷了，抱著基爾比較暖和。」

「怕冷不會去火爐旁啊？再說，兩個大男人抱在一起很詭異耶！」

伊凡藉著身高優勢，把下巴抵在基爾伯特頭上轉啊轉，還惡質地抬高音調，用極為疑惑的語氣問道：

「……咦……基爾你什麼時候『大』，還是『男人』了？」

男性自尊心嚴重受創的銀髮青年一個用力，手中的鵝毛筆瞬間斷成兩半。隨即使勁一撞，對高大到罪惡的斯拉夫青年施以頭錘攻擊，附帶一聲能把人耳膜震破的怒吼：

「本大爺總有一天會長得比大樹還高把你這隻腦袋有洞的混帳伏特加熊踩在腳底下的啦！」

猛烈的攻擊讓伊凡在劇痛之下鬆開手，揉揉發疼的脖子和胸口後，他才手一伸，把試圖逃逸的兇暴兔子抓回懷中，笑嘻嘻地轉移話題。

「所以基爾比較喜歡坐上面？唔、我是不反對啦……」

「……為什麼本大爺有種……我們說的根本不是同一回事的感覺？」

「呵呵，你說呢？」

事實上，除了滿足口腹之慾，人類的食物對作為國家化身的普魯士殿下根本一點也沒有用，尤其是普魯士王國因戰火摧殘而日益衰弱的現在。

他們都清楚問題所在，只是有默契地避開不談，以免戳破這份偽裝的安寧。

除了同樣身為國家，北方大戰後由瑞典割讓給俄羅斯的愛沙尼亞殿下外，出身普魯士的凱薩琳王妃偶爾也會來陪祖國聊天解悶。注4

從佩脫拉克的詩作到孟德斯鳩的精神，從路易十四的功過到羅蘭之歌的悲昂，他們的討論上天下地無所不包，不時有思想的閃光、出色的見解，引來一陣眉飛色舞或哈哈大笑。

伊凡很少加入討論，只是靜靜坐在一旁批改成堆的公文，不時溜去對銀髮青年吃吃豆腐動手動腳。

他喜歡這樣的生活，好像自己融入他們的世界、成為他們的一份子一般，暖呼呼懶洋洋，令人忍不住微笑，雪白的空氣也被染上溫暖的鵝黃。

然而……偶爾偶爾的夜深人靜時，伊凡還是會忍不住顫抖，單純的「擁有」固然幸福，卻填不滿他內心的空洞，好像有隻暴躁的小貓在裡頭搔抓撕咬，貪心地索求更多、更多……

「去找彼得‧克瓦什寧問問吧！我尊敬的殿下。」注5

凱薩琳曾輕聲給俄羅斯殿下一句建議，他苦思良久仍搞不懂所指為何，就這樣在幸福與焦躁的漩渦中，與「好朋友」基爾伯特同居四個多月。

「……思想的自由又有何用？如果不能帶來行動上的自由。」

「行動的自由只會使世界崩潰，國家的秩序與紀律永遠必須。」

「所以，您才會是歐洲奴性最重的國家？」

「哈、妳不懂那可惡的人類。」注6

某個金黃色的秋日，普魯士殿下與俄羅斯王妃分別坐在柔軟的飛翔安樂椅上，就伏爾泰的思想進行激烈的爭辯，愛德華早早就以準備下午茶為藉口開溜，伊凡則趴在在銀髮少年的大腿上旁聽。注7

「唔呼呼、基爾好暖和。」

「不要亂動，本大爺會癢——你你你你給我滾開混帳伏特加熊！」

基爾伯特伸手想把大白熊的頭推下去，對方卻變本加厲，惡質地鑽向他敏感的下腹部。

「俄羅斯不受理這樣服務耶嘿～～」

「所以本大爺就活該要服務你唷……喂、妳也說句話啊！」

某個部位在摩擦下升起一種陌生又奇異的感受，讓不識情慾的普魯士殿下窘迫無比，連忙向自己曾經的子民投以求救的信號。

凱薩琳的神情有些複雜，猶豫一下後，才裝作沒看到俄羅斯殿下的惡作劇（或者變相的調情？）繼續剛剛的話題。

「專制或許有其必要，但仍應歡迎理性的質疑與批判，絕對的秩序只會讓一切窒息，足以代表整個十八世紀的伏爾泰不就因此逃出柏林？」

一番話成功讓基爾伯特忘記掙扎，認真地辯論起來。

「別故意扭曲因果關係，如果他討厭普魯士，哪會歡天喜地接受老爹邀請來柏林，還說什麼『他拿著我的手親吻，我也親吻他，把自己當作是他的奴隸』……切、噁心死了！」

「哦？那您為何在伏爾泰與莫布度起衝突時搧風點火，激得他演出娛樂全歐洲的鬧劇，最後在腓特烈大帝的怒火下屈辱地逃出普魯士？」

騎士之國沒有如凱薩琳預期的，用一貫囂張的語氣說：「本大爺就是看他不爽」，或者「趕走幾個也無所謂，反正普魯士會成為十九世紀的代表」之類的辯解。

他反常地沈默良久，才低下高傲的頭顱，用輕輕地、帶點顫抖的語氣說道：「因為那臭老頭嘲笑神聖羅馬，說他既不神聖、也不羅馬……更不是帝國。」注8

「…………！」

伊凡仍然枕在基爾伯特的腿上，卻像是被淋了一桶冰水，心頭又濕又冷，之前耍賴得逞的滿足消失得乾乾淨淨。

——不管冰雪之國再怎麼付出、再怎麼寵愛，騎士之國最最最在乎的，還是那名沈眠在玉座之上的稚齡帝王。

伊凡陷入莫名的慌亂，像是喝了一整箱伏特加，暈暈呼呼無法思考，只能裝出最甜最軟的語調，希望用撒嬌喚回基爾伯特的注意。

「吶、吶……基爾，一直聊天很無聊，我們來去劇院看《僭王德米特里》好不好？順便到涅瓦河堤看夕陽或兵器博物館參觀。」

還沒得到回應，凱薩琳便用恭謹的語氣插口：「容我提醒您，稍後有女皇歡迎法蘭西殿下及其使團的晚宴，作為俄羅斯的化身，您有義務要出席。」

「噢……」

俄羅斯殿下失望地鬆開手，卻又放不下心來，拍拍銀髮青年的頭叮嚀。

「那基爾要乖乖看家，不能亂跑喔！」

眾人離開後，基爾伯特照例坐到窗臺上，眺望隱沒在地平線另一端，自己朝思暮想的普魯士王國。

「呿、能跑的話本大爺早就跑了，明明老爹還在奮戰……」

「那麼，你現在可以跑了。」

房門突然被打了開來，身著近衛軍服的金髮青年優雅地走到普魯士殿下面前，執起他的右手，輕輕一吻。

「大英帝國的軍艦已在芬蘭灣頭等待，保證能將您安然拯救出來——我親愛的公主殿下。」

普魯士殿下一陣惡寒，狐疑地對眼前的怪人上下打量。

「………………………………………………………你是吃司康吃到食物中毒？還是打仗打到腦袋破洞？白癡眉毛。」

「你當我想喔！」

彬彬有禮的紳士瞬間化身為粗魯暴躁的海盜，甩開銀髮青年的右手開始連珠砲串的抱怨。

「我寧可親泥巴怪的觸手也不想親你那根破爛手骨頭，要不是跟你家的國王打賭打輸了，誰會來做這種丟臉的蠢事啊混帳白癡王八蛋！」

基爾伯特把被親到右手背抵在衣服上拼命擦拭，順口問道：「你到底跟老爹打了什麼賭？」

「……………………………………」

這次，換海盜紳士陷入長長的沈默，仔細一看，他耳朵已羞得一片緋紅。

「呃……你知道之前我家內閣重組，由庇特接任首相的事吧？」

「那又怎樣？」

「他是你家國王的崇拜者，說什麼『要在德境擊敗加拿大』，不但每年撥七十萬磅支援你家，還把大陸所有的英軍全交給你家的布倫斯維克親王指揮……我真搞不懂，那老男人有什麼好崇拜？」注9

「那是我老爹帥，快說重點！」

「不要插嘴啦！我上個月跟法蘭西斯那變態在加拿大打累了，就帶團去歐洲慰勞當地的英軍。你家國王卻趁機騙我打賭，賭英軍會不會在喝了我送來的酒後脫光衣服跳舞發酒瘋……」

「噗！」

基爾伯特忍不住噴笑出聲，一邊用力拍打喝酒必裸奔的始祖——大英帝國殿下的肩膀大加嘲笑。

「哈哈哈哈你會贏才有鬼咧！所以老爹叫賭輸的你來救我？」

「救你是我家上司的命令，剛剛那句話和吻手禮才是賭輸的懲罰。想要打贏這場戰爭，你這個國家化身是不可缺少的……當然，我只是想陷害紅酒變態才答應的。你們當年的友情和蠢事全歐洲都知道，要是你失蹤，俄羅斯女皇肯定會第一個懷疑他。」

屋旁是一整排白樺樹，枝幹挺拔、樹皮潔白，進入秋季後，碧綠的葉子彷彿蠻橫地抓住陽光融入自己身軀，觸目所見是金燦燦一片。

「本大爺要走了啊……笨……伊凡。」

跟著亞瑟出到屋外，基爾伯特低聲道別，感覺雙腳重餘千斤。

明明天天都想回去，真到離開時，卻有一點點奇異的、微妙的，不捨。

或許，那位天真又殘酷的斯拉夫青年，已經在不知不覺間，用溫暖的擁抱、甜膩的撒嬌，以及名為「執著」的情感，將自己關入一座透明的囚籠……

「啪！啪！」

騎士之國突然抬起左手，重重甩了自己左臉一記耳光，偏頭想了想，又狠狠往右臉來上一記。

「喂！英國，你的劍借我一下。」

「自殘可不是什麼好事……我可不是在擔心你喔，只是看在同樣算新教徒的份上提醒一下。」

說歸說，亞瑟還是把自己的配劍遞了出去。

「謝囉！」

英國殿下驚訝的目光中，條頓戰神一個跨步高高躍起，拔劍、揮劍、收劍，銀光一閃，一節粗大的白樺樹枝便被漂亮地斬落在地。

「跳這麼高……你還是人嗎你？不對！你本來就不是人類……啊啊我在說什麼啊？總而言之快點走啦！我的人馬不能騙住守衛太久。」

「你真的像法蘭西斯說的一樣吵耶！粗眉毛。」

「跟一個特地來救你的恩人說這種話實在是太失禮了，哼、果然是野蠻之國！」

「啊啦？剛剛是誰拼命強調『我只是順便的』？」

基爾伯特把白樺樹枝放到門口的台階上，才一邊跟亞瑟鬥嘴，一邊順著預先準備好的逃跑路徑，由商船經海路偷渡離開。  


他是因戰爭而生的條頓騎士團，

他是為戰爭而活的普魯士王國。

在讓世界臣服於他的王腳下之前，沒有資格耽溺於那太過奢侈的溫暖。

1758年9月，最新的戰報傳到聖彼得堡。

回歸後的普魯士殿下率領三萬六千名精銳軍隊兼程北上，於曹恩道夫與四萬四千名俄軍展開大規模會戰，最終以一萬二千人為代價慘勝俄軍，逼迫他們後撤回蘭德斯堡，並且在隆冬來臨前，放棄1758年全部的佔領地，退回維司瓦河左岸過冬。

得到消息後，憤怒無比的伊麗紗白女皇冷冷諷刺俄羅斯殿下。

「看來您被狠狠地甩了呢！我尊敬的祖國殿下。」

俄羅斯殿下緊握手上的白樺樹枝，直至掌心破皮生疼。他不認為捍衛自己國土的普魯士殿下有什麼不對，胸口卻咕嘟咕嘟湧出又深又濃的悲働泡沫。  


白樺樹是俄羅斯的國樹，斬斷它代表決絕的告別。

白樺樹是春天大自然復甦的象徵，離開前送上這個……又隱藏怎樣的意涵？

伊凡不敢細想，因為每一次每一次，甜蜜的期待都會變成苦澀的絕望。

  


1759年，俄羅斯殿下在女皇強硬的命令下，由薩爾蒂科夫將軍輔佐，率領四萬俄軍揮師西征。

普魯士的軍隊早被法奧聯軍削弱得疲憊不堪，使俄軍得以長驅直入，順利渡過奧得河與奧軍會師。並於1759年8月12日，與普魯士軍隊在庫斯特林南方的庫勒斯道夫相遇。

西邊地平線上，隱約可以見到一條模糊的黑線，不停扭動、增殖，慢慢匯聚成一片鋼鐵的海洋。

試探性的砲擊過後，緊接而來的是近距離的白刃戰，千萬刺刀在豔陽下反射閃亮的銀光，挾著巨大的壓迫力向俄奧聯軍直襲而來。

領先衝鋒的，是普魯士軍民以性命效忠的條頓戰神，那纖細的身體蘊藏無比的強悍，耀眼的刀芒連連閃動，沒有士兵能在其中活過三秒。

「讓盟軍在正面抵擋，我軍繞到右翼——」

俄羅斯殿下指揮若定，目光卻在無意間撥開千軍萬馬與漫天血花，撞進一對粲然紅眸中！

那抹豔色是如此地誘人、如此地冷冽，讓伊凡痛到揪住胸口，嘶啞著說不出下半句命令。

他依然想不通凱薩琳的建議，卻憶起彼得‧克瓦什寧吟唱過的一句話。

**假如我早已知曉，假如我原先料到，**

**我親愛的朋友啊！原來你並不愛我。**

注1

七年戰爭期間，親父之所以能以一國之力（眉毛家提供的軍隊不多，主要是金錢支援），對抗佔據大半歐洲的奧俄法三大強國，除了本身的軍事才華、普魯士的精良軍隊，也與奧俄法三國猜忌矛盾、不肯好好打仗有關。

18世紀各國政府財用大多不夠豐餘，軍隊的組織和花費更高到嚇人，因此，各國國君都對軍隊相當珍惜，以保全實力為第一，追求的不是殲滅敵人，而是取得有利情勢，迫使敵方簽訂條約交出利益。

俄國當時的心態便是如此，雖然想瓜分普魯士攫取利益，卻不想要浪費自身太多的兵力，多數的戰事都丟給跟普魯士苦大仇深的奧地利去打，軍隊拖拖拉拉走走停停，到了第三年才佔領東普魯士，第四年才終於跟奧軍會合。

另外，萬一普魯士真的被奧地利滅亡，奧地利便極有可能吞併其勢力，成為中歐最大強國，進而威脅到鄰近的俄羅斯帝國。俄羅斯當然不肯，所以在戰爭後期，戰事節節順利時，用兵反而趨向「要打你自己去打啊我可不管」的態度，放任攻陷柏林，進而一舉滅亡普魯士的機會溜掉，使親父獲得喘息時間，最終峰迴路轉絕處逢生。

當然，放在露普文裡面，這裡面就摻雜了露樣不想傷害阿普的私心……為什麼我腦袋裡會浮現「紅顏禍水」四個字？（抱頭+撞牆）

注2

阿普被菲利克斯和托理斯打敗後，於1466年被迫簽訂第二次拖爾恩條約，不但割讓一半的身體（西普魯士），僅剩的東普魯士也成為波蘭—立陶宛聯合王國的藩屬，自此不再屬於神聖羅馬。

但神羅從頭到尾就不在乎那個邊境的貧瘠小國，根本沒注意這回事……阿普你果然夠不憫Q__Q

1618年阿普被勃蘭登堡的上司繼承，成為神羅的選侯國，1657年韋勞條約簽訂後，才正式擺脫波蘭對他的宗主權，算一算，阿普被菲利克斯和托理斯管了兩個世紀，但畢竟只是藩屬而非完全佔領，他的自主權還是比愛得華他們高多了。當然，驕傲如阿普肯定會一直記恨。

注3

「往年記事」是俄國古老的編年史書，約完成於12世紀，後世有再加以增補。「聖朝年鑑」則是我在俄國文學家普希金的小說《上尉的女兒》中看到的，故事背景是十八世紀下半葉，依據前後內容，應該是記載時事消息的報紙刊物。當時歐洲各國日報、刊物等的出版相當普遍且種類繁多，露樣家自己也出了不少，至於為什麼會舉這本，只是因為我特別喜歡這個名字XD。

注4

愛沙尼亞地區13世紀以來便陸續被列強統治，之前住在波蘭家，後來被瑞典帶走（本家漫畫，瑞典跟芬蘭私奔的那集有畫到），1721年被打輸北方戰爭的瑞典割讓給俄羅斯，住進露樣家裡。我在7樓的北方戰爭介紹時就有寫到，但到現在才有機會讓他出場。

另外，凱薩琳在第四章就出現過，但因為時隔太久怕有些讀者大人忘掉，我還是簡介一下。

她本名蘇非亞，是阿普家轄下一個小王侯的公主，17歲時在親父介紹下嫁給露樣家的皇儲彼得，目前大約31歲。同時也是在未來讓露樣成為真正的歐洲強權，被伏爾泰在內許多啟蒙思想家稱頌的俄皇凱薩琳二世（俄名音譯則是葉卡捷琳娜）。在國擬人裡寫太多現實人物好像怪怪的，但凱薩琳對露樣，尤其對露普的關係有相當的作用，所以我還是寫了，但會小心不寫太多的。

順便說一下彼得，彼得的父親是德意志的王公，他一直將自己視為德意志人，認為露樣家野蠻落後，喜愛德意志的一切，同時瘋狂崇拜親父。所以在阿普被擄來露樣家後，會跑高高興興跑來搭訕示好很正常。但因為他本人太蠢了（這是我讀過所有俄羅斯史的共識囧），所以露樣叫他送凱薩琳來陪阿普，卻不讓他本人來。

（雖然在註釋裡解釋劇情不太好，但這種無關緊要的廢話放正文實在太廢話了，所以我最後還是決定放註釋裡對不起orz）

注5

18世紀初的俄羅斯文學家，擅長創作表達愛情的抒情歌曲。正文最後面那段就是他膾炙人口的作品中的一句。看到那瞬間我淚目了，感覺像是露樣在對阿普說的Q__Q

嗚嗚嗚露樣您好可憐←不就是妳這白癡把他寫這麼可憐的？

是歷史、歷史的捉弄啦！我最愛的明明是甜死人不償命的溫馨甜蜜歡樂向……orz

注6

普魯士一直以絕對的紀律與秩序聞名，因此有德意志學者嘲諷阿普是「全歐洲奴性最重的國家」，我記得似乎是來欣，但書太多了臨時找不到出處無法確認。

阿普那句來自於親父，曾有人向親父說，「人類天性的趨向是向善而不向惡」，親父則回答「你不懂這個可惡的人類」。

注7

18世紀初，中上階層追求奢侈的風氣也反映到家具上，出現無數精工製作、能滿足主人舒適私生活的小家具，安樂椅便是在這時興起，同時被賦予新發明的名稱，例如輕便馬車安樂椅、飛翔安樂椅。

…………我承認，會特別寫這種需要註釋說明的椅子，只是因為我單純的覺得，比起傳統的圈椅，又大又柔軟的安樂椅更方便露樣膝枕。畢竟膝枕是男人的浪漫啊(誤)

而且我很好奇，在飛翔安樂椅上「做」，會不會真的爽到像在飛翔？（毆）

九、白樺

再次醒來時，映入眼簾的是斯拉夫青年的俊顏，水晶般的紫眸笑意盈盈，帶著疑似一夜未眠的淡淡黑眼圈。彼此鼻間相抵，暖暖的、癢癢的，竄起莫名的騷動。

「你、你靠本大爺這麼近幹什麼？」

基爾伯特倒抽一口涼氣，偏過頭想躲避對方過於熱切的凝視，卻赫然發現，自己整個人竟被對方壓在身下，雙腿交錯，構成一幅曖昧的圖樣。

「早安，基爾。」

伊凡笑得天真無邪，似乎渾然不覺這樣有何不妥，還得寸進尺地在他在額間印下一記早安吻。

「安你的頭……不對！別想轉移話題，快從本大爺身上滾下去。」

騎士之國奮力掙扎，卻被冰雪之國扣緊雙手、壓牢雙腿，怎麼也無法擺脫箝制。

「基爾你再這樣熱情扭動，我可不敢保證會做出……唔呼呼、乾脆我們一起滾如何？」

「滾到地獄去吧路西法會歡迎你腦殘伏特加熊！」

「只要基爾在的話，天堂地獄我都會去喔～～」

「非常抱歉，在天堂或地獄之前，俄羅斯殿下您可能要先去政廳一趟。」

不知何時，房裡多了一名容貌端正的眼鏡少年，用恭謹有禮的語氣打破往微妙方向發展的兩人世界。

「女皇請您去參與政務會議，協商遠征軍的戰略部署以及……東普魯士佔領地的統治方式。」

——被佔領的東普魯士。

聞言，普魯士殿下猛地繃緊身體，眸中一閃而逝的悲働與敵意讓伊凡胸口刺痛無比，他囁嚅著想要辯解什麼，卻又什麼也說不出來，只好把氣全出在闖入的不速之客上。

「コルコルコル……愛沙尼亞君的膽子越來越大了呢！讓我剁一點下來當下酒菜如何？」

俄羅斯殿下翻身下床，輕輕撫摸少年梳得整整齊齊的淡金色的短髮，語調柔軟甜膩，潛藏的狠厲卻把他嚇得微微顫抖。

「我、我只是遵照女皇的指示……」

「切！在這裡囉哩囉唆不煩嗎？要去就閉上嘴快點滾出去，本大爺要繼續睡覺補眠。」

基爾伯特洩恨似地把枕頭往伊凡頭上砸去，隨即拉扯被子把自己從頭到腳包得死緊，悶悶地、小小聲地自言自語。

「反正……本大爺一個人也很快樂……」

「是、是，我們這就走。」

伊凡戳戳床上的大型不明物體，驀地心頭一軟，某種名為「寵溺」的情緒在腦中發酵。他偏頭思索良久，才故意提高音量，對畏縮在一旁的愛得華說道：

「去準備相關資料，我要好好去跟女皇談談。當務之急是鞏固在東普魯士的統治，沒必要急著渡過奧得河和奧軍會合。畢竟，比起滅亡普魯士讓奧地利在中歐獨大，放任他們互相牽制兩敗俱傷更符合俄羅斯的利益……啊、記得叫人送十人份的黑麵包和魚子醬來。」注1

棉被團中的普魯士殿下微微一震，卻依然保持沈默。俄羅斯殿下勾起一抹複雜的微笑，把枕頭擺回床上後，便強打精神轉身離開。

伊凡會把基爾餵得白白胖胖，伊凡不會讓女皇欺負基爾的子民滅亡普魯士王國，所以、所以……

——所以，自己要的到底是什麼？

伊凡一路苦苦思索，卻怎麼也抓不到確實的答案。

「女皇已經答應了，俄軍將暫時駐守當地不再西進。至於軍紀，我會派部下去嚴格約束。」

傍晚回家時，俄羅斯殿下第一句話就讓普魯士殿下放開吊了一整天的心，原本的敵意也退了大半，最後搔搔臉頰，乾巴巴地說道：「本大爺代表普魯士王國的人民，向你說聲謝謝。」

伊凡拉拉基爾伯特的袖子，小心翼翼地問道：「基爾呢？不會在瞪我、欺負我了吧？」

「本、本大爺很也謝謝啦！再說，誰捨……誰敢欺負你啊？」

騎士之國一方面鄙視自己的心軟，一方面無可奈何地承認——當接收到冰雪之國的善意與付出，又想到那一屋子的俄羅斯娃娃後，再硬的心腸都會慢慢變軟。

即使心中梗著一塊大大的疙瘩，即使俄羅斯是普魯士的敵對國，伊凡‧布拉金斯基仍是基爾伯特多年來最好、最好的朋友。

反正，和在某個女裝癖底下作一百年多小弟的屈辱歷史相比，被自己好朋友俘虜其實也不算什麼……吧？註2

「在老爹打扁小少爺之前，本大爺就暫時住你家啦！」自以為想通後，基爾伯特伸手拍拍大白熊的肩膀，卻在下一秒被對方攬進懷中。

「女皇說法國有寫信過來，拜託她不要為難基爾……基爾跟他交情很好嗎？」伊凡的語氣帶著微妙的醋意，但本人與被質詢的對象都遲鈍地渾然未覺。

「哼、算那傢伙還有點義氣……就是一起打架一起喝酒的損友啦！」

「吶、吶、我跟他哪一個比較重要？」

「你是本大爺的好朋友，肯定比那萬年發情的死變態重要。當然，是伊凡跟基爾伯特，可不是俄羅斯帝國和普魯士王國。」

基爾伯特爽快地拍胸保證，順便捏了捏伊凡白白軟軟觸感滿分的臉頰。對方甜甜笑了開來，好奇地繼續追問。

「我跟神聖羅馬哪一個比較重要？」  


「當然是神聖——」

騎士之國下意識回答，卻在冰雪之國瞬間濕潤的紫眸注視下硬生生改口。

「呃、不、我是說……效忠的對象跟私人的朋友應該不能放在一起比較你說對不對啊哈哈哈哈？」

「那，我跟你的腓特烈國王呢？」

「這個……我們是堅定的友情，跟老爹大概是親情、友情跟忠誠都有……」

普魯士殿下眼神飄移沒有正面回答，俄羅斯殿下卻賴在他身上，不依不撓地繼續質詢。

「我跟啤酒哪一個重要？這個基爾總能回答了吧？」

「………………………………………………」

「コルコルコルコルコルコル……愛沙尼亞你聽著，以後飲料永遠只能供應伏特加喔☆」

「哇啊啊啊啊！伊凡絕對比啤酒重要，絕對！」

「呼呼呼呼……我也覺得基爾比伏特加……不、比很多很多東西都重要喔～～」

——有夠悲哀的勝利。

從頭到尾冷眼旁觀的愛德華推了推眼鏡，默默在心裡吐嘈。小國有小國的生存方式，至於這兩大國的恩怨情仇……呃，還是靜靜看戲就好。

普魯士殿下嚴正抗議後，俄羅斯殿下才不甘不願地為他另外準備一個房間，三五不時自備枕頭跑過去要求同睡。

「太冷我睡不著」、「不小心夢遊了」、「摩擦生熱可以減低爐火的負擔」……理由要多少有多少，只是一個比一個無賴。

基爾伯特抱怨歸抱怨，最終還是在伊凡的死纏爛打下心軟同意。

「你還真當本大爺是那隻肥兔子的替代品，非要抱同樣白毛紅眼的生物才睡得著喔？」

——正好相反。

伊凡在心裡回答，卻不敢真的說出來，以免嚇走好不容易卸下心防的正牌兔子。

條頓戰神的到來讓聖彼得堡掀起一陣騷動，雪花一般的請帖湧進冬宮一角的小小閣樓，如果送信的僕役沒一照面就被掛著陰冷微笑的俄羅斯殿下嚇走的話，普魯士殿下收到的飯局邀請足夠他吃上一年胖上三圈。

俄羅斯殿下毫不掩飾自己的保護欲、或者說獨佔欲，張開羽翼把新得到的俘虜護得嚴嚴實實，不讓好事的貴族有機會投以異樣的眼光與污辱，以致上流社交界流傳一句調笑——

「是俄羅斯佔領普魯士？還是普魯士得到俄羅斯？」

當然，普魯士殿下對此一無所知，就這樣開始在俄羅斯帝國無所事事的俘虜生活。

從古老的《往年記事》到最新的《聖朝年鑑》，從文藝復興的蒙田、摩爾到當代哲士如休謨、盧梭……俄羅斯殿下的藏書極為豐富，但不是俄文著作便是俄文譯本，逼迫亟需看抒解悶的基爾伯特認真學習俄文。注3

伊凡理所當然成為俄文老師，每天最大的娛樂就是把銀髮青年抱在懷裡，握著那粗糙卻充滿力道的左手，一筆一劃地教他寫俄文。

「該死的，你家的字怎麼跟毛毛蟲一樣扭來扭去特別難寫？」

基爾伯特常常邊寫邊罵，可悲的是，德意志人要做就要做到最好的認真性格，讓他沒辦法真的扔筆不學。

「來，筆畫要這樣才對……奇怪，我明明餵很多了，基爾你怎麼還是這麼瘦？抱起來不夠舒服，骨頭也烙得我有點疼。」

兔子「基爾」要養肥了才能剁來吃，正牌基爾也要養肥了才能剝來吃。然而，前者能養到其胖無比，後者卻不管怎麼餵怎麼塞，還是纖細到似乎一撞就會散掉。

「不爽不要抱！快放本大爺下去啦笨熊。」基爾伯特狠狠踢了伊凡一腳權充發洩，換來對方更緊密的擁抱與磨蹭。

「不～～要～～天氣開始冷了，抱著基爾比較暖和。」

「怕冷不會去火爐旁啊？再說，兩個大男人抱在一起很詭異耶！」

伊凡藉著身高優勢，把下巴抵在基爾伯特頭上轉啊轉，還惡質地抬高音調，用極為疑惑的語氣問道：

「……咦……基爾你什麼時候『大』，還是『男人』了？」

男性自尊心嚴重受創的銀髮青年一個用力，手中的鵝毛筆瞬間斷成兩半。隨即使勁一撞，對高大到罪惡的斯拉夫青年施以頭錘攻擊，附帶一聲能把人耳膜震破的怒吼：

「本大爺總有一天會長得比大樹還高把你這隻腦袋有洞的混帳伏特加熊踩在腳底下的啦！」

猛烈的攻擊讓伊凡在劇痛之下鬆開手，揉揉發疼的脖子和胸口後，他才手一伸，把試圖逃逸的兇暴兔子抓回懷中，笑嘻嘻地轉移話題。

「所以基爾比較喜歡坐上面？唔、我是不反對啦……」

「……為什麼本大爺有種……我們說的根本不是同一回事的感覺？」

「呵呵，你說呢？」

事實上，除了滿足口腹之慾，人類的食物對作為國家化身的普魯士殿下根本一點也沒有用，尤其是普魯士王國因戰火摧殘而日益衰弱的現在。

他們都清楚問題所在，只是有默契地避開不談，以免戳破這份偽裝的安寧。

除了同樣身為國家，北方大戰後由瑞典割讓給俄羅斯的愛沙尼亞殿下外，出身普魯士的凱薩琳王妃偶爾也會來陪祖國聊天解悶。注4

從佩脫拉克的詩作到孟德斯鳩的精神，從路易十四的功過到羅蘭之歌的悲昂，他們的討論上天下地無所不包，不時有思想的閃光、出色的見解，引來一陣眉飛色舞或哈哈大笑。

伊凡很少加入討論，只是靜靜坐在一旁批改成堆的公文，不時溜去對銀髮青年吃吃豆腐動手動腳。

他喜歡這樣的生活，好像自己融入他們的世界、成為他們的一份子一般，暖呼呼懶洋洋，令人忍不住微笑，雪白的空氣也被染上溫暖的鵝黃。

然而……偶爾偶爾的夜深人靜時，伊凡還是會忍不住顫抖，單純的「擁有」固然幸福，卻填不滿他內心的空洞，好像有隻暴躁的小貓在裡頭搔抓撕咬，貪心地索求更多、更多……

「去找彼得‧克瓦什寧問問吧！我尊敬的殿下。」注5

凱薩琳曾輕聲給俄羅斯殿下一句建議，他苦思良久仍搞不懂所指為何，就這樣在幸福與焦躁的漩渦中，與「好朋友」基爾伯特同居四個多月。

「……思想的自由又有何用？如果不能帶來行動上的自由。」

「行動的自由只會使世界崩潰，國家的秩序與紀律永遠必須。」

「所以，您才會是歐洲奴性最重的國家？」

「哈、妳不懂那可惡的人類。」注6

某個金黃色的秋日，普魯士殿下與俄羅斯王妃分別坐在柔軟的飛翔安樂椅上，就伏爾泰的思想進行激烈的爭辯，愛德華早早就以準備下午茶為藉口開溜，伊凡則趴在在銀髮少年的大腿上旁聽。注7

「唔呼呼、基爾好暖和。」

「不要亂動，本大爺會癢——你你你你給我滾開混帳伏特加熊！」

基爾伯特伸手想把大白熊的頭推下去，對方卻變本加厲，惡質地鑽向他敏感的下腹部。

「俄羅斯不受理這樣服務耶嘿～～」

「所以本大爺就活該要服務你唷……喂、妳也說句話啊！」

某個部位在摩擦下升起一種陌生又奇異的感受，讓不識情慾的普魯士殿下窘迫無比，連忙向自己曾經的子民投以求救的信號。

凱薩琳的神情有些複雜，猶豫一下後，才裝作沒看到俄羅斯殿下的惡作劇（或者變相的調情？）繼續剛剛的話題。

「專制或許有其必要，但仍應歡迎理性的質疑與批判，絕對的秩序只會讓一切窒息，足以代表整個十八世紀的伏爾泰不就因此逃出柏林？」

一番話成功讓基爾伯特忘記掙扎，認真地辯論起來。

「別故意扭曲因果關係，如果他討厭普魯士，哪會歡天喜地接受老爹邀請來柏林，還說什麼『他拿著我的手親吻，我也親吻他，把自己當作是他的奴隸』……切、噁心死了！」

「哦？那您為何在伏爾泰與莫布度起衝突時搧風點火，激得他演出娛樂全歐洲的鬧劇，最後在腓特烈大帝的怒火下屈辱地逃出普魯士？」

騎士之國沒有如凱薩琳預期的，用一貫囂張的語氣說：「本大爺就是看他不爽」，或者「趕走幾個也無所謂，反正普魯士會成為十九世紀的代表」之類的辯解。

他反常地沈默良久，才低下高傲的頭顱，用輕輕地、帶點顫抖的語氣說道：「因為那臭老頭嘲笑神聖羅馬，說他既不神聖、也不羅馬……更不是帝國。」注8

「…………！」

伊凡仍然枕在基爾伯特的腿上，卻像是被淋了一桶冰水，心頭又濕又冷，之前耍賴得逞的滿足消失得乾乾淨淨。

——不管冰雪之國再怎麼付出、再怎麼寵愛，騎士之國最最最在乎的，還是那名沈眠在玉座之上的稚齡帝王。

伊凡陷入莫名的慌亂，像是喝了一整箱伏特加，暈暈呼呼無法思考，只能裝出最甜最軟的語調，希望用撒嬌喚回基爾伯特的注意。

「吶、吶……基爾，一直聊天很無聊，我們來去劇院看《僭王德米特里》好不好？順便到涅瓦河堤看夕陽或兵器博物館參觀。」

還沒得到回應，凱薩琳便用恭謹的語氣插口：「容我提醒您，稍後有女皇歡迎法蘭西殿下及其使團的晚宴，作為俄羅斯的化身，您有義務要出席。」

「噢……」

俄羅斯殿下失望地鬆開手，卻又放不下心來，拍拍銀髮青年的頭叮嚀。

「那基爾要乖乖看家，不能亂跑喔！」

眾人離開後，基爾伯特照例坐到窗臺上，眺望隱沒在地平線另一端，自己朝思暮想的普魯士王國。

「呿、能跑的話本大爺早就跑了，明明老爹還在奮戰……」

「那麼，你現在可以跑了。」

房門突然被打了開來，身著近衛軍服的金髮青年優雅地走到普魯士殿下面前，執起他的右手，輕輕一吻。

「大英帝國的軍艦已在芬蘭灣頭等待，保證能將您安然拯救出來——我親愛的公主殿下。」

普魯士殿下一陣惡寒，狐疑地對眼前的怪人上下打量。

「………………………………………………………你是吃司康吃到食物中毒？還是打仗打到腦袋破洞？白癡眉毛。」

「你當我想喔！」

彬彬有禮的紳士瞬間化身為粗魯暴躁的海盜，甩開銀髮青年的右手開始連珠砲串的抱怨。

「我寧可親泥巴怪的觸手也不想親你那根破爛手骨頭，要不是跟你家的國王打賭打輸了，誰會來做這種丟臉的蠢事啊混帳白癡王八蛋！」

基爾伯特把被親到右手背抵在衣服上拼命擦拭，順口問道：「你到底跟老爹打了什麼賭？」

「……………………………………」

這次，換海盜紳士陷入長長的沈默，仔細一看，他耳朵已羞得一片緋紅。

「呃……你知道之前我家內閣重組，由庇特接任首相的事吧？」

「那又怎樣？」

「他是你家國王的崇拜者，說什麼『要在德境擊敗加拿大』，不但每年撥七十萬磅支援你家，還把大陸所有的英軍全交給你家的布倫斯維克親王指揮……我真搞不懂，那老男人有什麼好崇拜？」注9

「那是我老爹帥，快說重點！」

「不要插嘴啦！我上個月跟法蘭西斯那變態在加拿大打累了，就帶團去歐洲慰勞當地的英軍。你家國王卻趁機騙我打賭，賭英軍會不會在喝了我送來的酒後脫光衣服跳舞發酒瘋……」

「噗！」

基爾伯特忍不住噴笑出聲，一邊用力拍打喝酒必裸奔的始祖——大英帝國殿下的肩膀大加嘲笑。

「哈哈哈哈你會贏才有鬼咧！所以老爹叫賭輸的你來救我？」

「救你是我家上司的命令，剛剛那句話和吻手禮才是賭輸的懲罰。想要打贏這場戰爭，你這個國家化身是不可缺少的……當然，我只是想陷害紅酒變態才答應的。你們當年的友情和蠢事全歐洲都知道，要是你失蹤，俄羅斯女皇肯定會第一個懷疑他。」

屋旁是一整排白樺樹，枝幹挺拔、樹皮潔白，進入秋季後，碧綠的葉子彷彿蠻橫地抓住陽光融入自己身軀，觸目所見是金燦燦一片。

「本大爺要走了啊……笨……伊凡。」

跟著亞瑟出到屋外，基爾伯特低聲道別，感覺雙腳重餘千斤。

明明天天都想回去，真到離開時，卻有一點點奇異的、微妙的，不捨。

或許，那位天真又殘酷的斯拉夫青年，已經在不知不覺間，用溫暖的擁抱、甜膩的撒嬌，以及名為「執著」的情感，將自己關入一座透明的囚籠……

「啪！啪！」

騎士之國突然抬起左手，重重甩了自己左臉一記耳光，偏頭想了想，又狠狠往右臉來上一記。

「喂！英國，你的劍借我一下。」

「自殘可不是什麼好事……我可不是在擔心你喔，只是看在同樣算新教徒的份上提醒一下。」

說歸說，亞瑟還是把自己的配劍遞了出去。

「謝囉！」

英國殿下驚訝的目光中，條頓戰神一個跨步高高躍起，拔劍、揮劍、收劍，銀光一閃，一節粗大的白樺樹枝便被漂亮地斬落在地。

「跳這麼高……你還是人嗎你？不對！你本來就不是人類……啊啊我在說什麼啊？總而言之快點走啦！我的人馬不能騙住守衛太久。」

「你真的像法蘭西斯說的一樣吵耶！粗眉毛。」

「跟一個特地來救你的恩人說這種話實在是太失禮了，哼、果然是野蠻之國！」

「啊啦？剛剛是誰拼命強調『我只是順便的』？」

基爾伯特把白樺樹枝放到門口的台階上，才一邊跟亞瑟鬥嘴，一邊順著預先準備好的逃跑路徑，由商船經海路偷渡離開。  


他是因戰爭而生的條頓騎士團，

他是為戰爭而活的普魯士王國。

在讓世界臣服於他的王腳下之前，沒有資格耽溺於那太過奢侈的溫暖。

1758年9月，最新的戰報傳到聖彼得堡。

回歸後的普魯士殿下率領三萬六千名精銳軍隊兼程北上，於曹恩道夫與四萬四千名俄軍展開大規模會戰，最終以一萬二千人為代價慘勝俄軍，逼迫他們後撤回蘭德斯堡，並且在隆冬來臨前，放棄1758年全部的佔領地，退回維司瓦河左岸過冬。

得到消息後，憤怒無比的伊麗紗白女皇冷冷諷刺俄羅斯殿下。

「看來您被狠狠地甩了呢！我尊敬的祖國殿下。」

俄羅斯殿下緊握手上的白樺樹枝，直至掌心破皮生疼。他不認為捍衛自己國土的普魯士殿下有什麼不對，胸口卻咕嘟咕嘟湧出又深又濃的悲働泡沫。  


白樺樹是俄羅斯的國樹，斬斷它代表決絕的告別。

白樺樹是春天大自然復甦的象徵，離開前送上這個……又隱藏怎樣的意涵？

伊凡不敢細想，因為每一次每一次，甜蜜的期待都會變成苦澀的絕望。

  


1759年，俄羅斯殿下在女皇強硬的命令下，由薩爾蒂科夫將軍輔佐，率領四萬俄軍揮師西征。

普魯士的軍隊早被法奧聯軍削弱得疲憊不堪，使俄軍得以長驅直入，順利渡過奧得河與奧軍會師。並於1759年8月12日，與普魯士軍隊在庫斯特林南方的庫勒斯道夫相遇。

西邊地平線上，隱約可以見到一條模糊的黑線，不停扭動、增殖，慢慢匯聚成一片鋼鐵的海洋。

試探性的砲擊過後，緊接而來的是近距離的白刃戰，千萬刺刀在豔陽下反射閃亮的銀光，挾著巨大的壓迫力向俄奧聯軍直襲而來。

領先衝鋒的，是普魯士軍民以性命效忠的條頓戰神，那纖細的身體蘊藏無比的強悍，耀眼的刀芒連連閃動，沒有士兵能在其中活過三秒。

「讓盟軍在正面抵擋，我軍繞到右翼——」

俄羅斯殿下指揮若定，目光卻在無意間撥開千軍萬馬與漫天血花，撞進一對粲然紅眸中！

那抹豔色是如此地誘人、如此地冷冽，讓伊凡痛到揪住胸口，嘶啞著說不出下半句命令。

他依然想不通凱薩琳的建議，卻憶起彼得‧克瓦什寧吟唱過的一句話。

**假如我早已知曉，假如我原先料到，**

**我親愛的朋友啊！原來你並不愛我。**

注1

七年戰爭期間，親父之所以能以一國之力（眉毛家提供的軍隊不多，主要是金錢支援），對抗佔據大半歐洲的奧俄法三大強國，除了本身的軍事才華、普魯士的精良軍隊，也與奧俄法三國猜忌矛盾、不肯好好打仗有關。

18世紀各國政府財用大多不夠豐餘，軍隊的組織和花費更高到嚇人，因此，各國國君都對軍隊相當珍惜，以保全實力為第一，追求的不是殲滅敵人，而是取得有利情勢，迫使敵方簽訂條約交出利益。

俄國當時的心態便是如此，雖然想瓜分普魯士攫取利益，卻不想要浪費自身太多的兵力，多數的戰事都丟給跟普魯士苦大仇深的奧地利去打，軍隊拖拖拉拉走走停停，到了第三年才佔領東普魯士，第四年才終於跟奧軍會合。

另外，萬一普魯士真的被奧地利滅亡，奧地利便極有可能吞併其勢力，成為中歐最大強國，進而威脅到鄰近的俄羅斯帝國。俄羅斯當然不肯，所以在戰爭後期，戰事節節順利時，用兵反而趨向「要打你自己去打啊我可不管」的態度，放任攻陷柏林，進而一舉滅亡普魯士的機會溜掉，使親父獲得喘息時間，最終峰迴路轉絕處逢生。

當然，放在露普文裡面，這裡面就摻雜了露樣不想傷害阿普的私心……為什麼我腦袋裡會浮現「紅顏禍水」四個字？（抱頭+撞牆）

注2

阿普被菲利克斯和托理斯打敗後，於1466年被迫簽訂第二次拖爾恩條約，不但割讓一半的身體（西普魯士），僅剩的東普魯士也成為波蘭—立陶宛聯合王國的藩屬，自此不再屬於神聖羅馬。

但神羅從頭到尾就不在乎那個邊境的貧瘠小國，根本沒注意這回事……阿普你果然夠不憫Q__Q

1618年阿普被勃蘭登堡的上司繼承，成為神羅的選侯國，1657年韋勞條約簽訂後，才正式擺脫波蘭對他的宗主權，算一算，阿普被菲利克斯和托理斯管了兩個世紀，但畢竟只是藩屬而非完全佔領，他的自主權還是比愛得華他們高多了。當然，驕傲如阿普肯定會一直記恨。

注3

「往年記事」是俄國古老的編年史書，約完成於12世紀，後世有再加以增補。「聖朝年鑑」則是我在俄國文學家普希金的小說《上尉的女兒》中看到的，故事背景是十八世紀下半葉，依據前後內容，應該是記載時事消息的報紙刊物。當時歐洲各國日報、刊物等的出版相當普遍且種類繁多，露樣家自己也出了不少，至於為什麼會舉這本，只是因為我特別喜歡這個名字XD。

注4

愛沙尼亞地區13世紀以來便陸續被列強統治，之前住在波蘭家，後來被瑞典帶走（本家漫畫，瑞典跟芬蘭私奔的那集有畫到），1721年被打輸北方戰爭的瑞典割讓給俄羅斯，住進露樣家裡。我在7樓的北方戰爭介紹時就有寫到，但到現在才有機會讓他出場。

另外，凱薩琳在第四章就出現過，但因為時隔太久怕有些讀者大人忘掉，我還是簡介一下。

她本名蘇非亞，是阿普家轄下一個小王侯的公主，17歲時在親父介紹下嫁給露樣家的皇儲彼得，目前大約31歲。同時也是在未來讓露樣成為真正的歐洲強權，被伏爾泰在內許多啟蒙思想家稱頌的俄皇凱薩琳二世（俄名音譯則是葉卡捷琳娜）。在國擬人裡寫太多現實人物好像怪怪的，但凱薩琳對露樣，尤其對露普的關係有相當的作用，所以我還是寫了，但會小心不寫太多的。

順便說一下彼得，彼得的父親是德意志的王公，他一直將自己視為德意志人，認為露樣家野蠻落後，喜愛德意志的一切，同時瘋狂崇拜親父。所以在阿普被擄來露樣家後，會跑高高興興跑來搭訕示好很正常。但因為他本人太蠢了（這是我讀過所有俄羅斯史的共識囧），所以露樣叫他送凱薩琳來陪阿普，卻不讓他本人來。

（雖然在註釋裡解釋劇情不太好，但這種無關緊要的廢話放正文實在太廢話了，所以我最後還是決定放註釋裡對不起orz）

注5

18世紀初的俄羅斯文學家，擅長創作表達愛情的抒情歌曲。正文最後面那段就是他膾炙人口的作品中的一句。看到那瞬間我淚目了，感覺像是露樣在對阿普說的Q__Q

嗚嗚嗚露樣您好可憐←不就是妳這白癡把他寫這麼可憐的？

是歷史、歷史的捉弄啦！我最愛的明明是甜死人不償命的溫馨甜蜜歡樂向……orz

注6

普魯士一直以絕對的紀律與秩序聞名，因此有德意志學者嘲諷阿普是「全歐洲奴性最重的國家」，我記得似乎是來欣，但書太多了臨時找不到出處無法確認。

阿普那句來自於親父，曾有人向親父說，「人類天性的趨向是向善而不向惡」，親父則回答「你不懂這個可惡的人類」。

注7

18世紀初，中上階層追求奢侈的風氣也反映到家具上，出現無數精工製作、能滿足主人舒適私生活的小家具，安樂椅便是在這時興起，同時被賦予新發明的名稱，例如輕便馬車安樂椅、飛翔安樂椅。

注8

很抱歉，如果只看正文，這個梗可能會讓有些人不明所以，我為到底要不要寫猶豫了很久，最後出於私心還是寫了orz

簡單來說，親父在年輕時，就一直跟伏爾泰通信，伏爾泰也對親父相當欣賞甚至崇拜（奧戰結束後，伏爾泰就尊稱親父為「大帝」了）。

1750年，親父以極為優渥的待遇，邀請伏爾泰到柏林作他的御前大臣，這讓伏爾泰欣喜若狂，阿普說的那句確實是他寫的。

然而，兩個同樣高傲的人卻漸漸有了摩擦。1751年，伏爾泰更與當時柏林學術院的院長莫布度起了嚴重衝突，原本是簡單的口角，但伏爾泰愛的沙特雷夫人曾經喜歡過莫布度，就……－▽－ｙ

雖然親父介入調停，伏爾泰仍然不肯罷休，在1752年寫下極盡挖苦之能事的「醫師兼教皇的宗教裁判官——阿卡其亞博士之毀謗」一文來中傷莫布度。

（伏爾泰確實是當之無愧的一代文豪與思想大師，但個性不太好，聰明驕傲、愛錢又愛記仇。不過，他愛錢真點還真的是沒辦法，當年伏爾泰的書賣得非常好，不過錢都給那堆盜版書商賺去了，自己反而窮得響叮噹XD|||）

文章迅速在各國流傳，也引來親父的震怒。畢竟莫布度是象徵普魯士學術界頂端的柏林學術院的院長，中傷他就等於中傷普魯士王國，然後伏爾泰只好包袱款款開溜了……囧

會把這個梗跟伏爾泰的名言之一：「既不神聖、也不羅馬，更不是帝國」連結起來，只是我單純的覺得，忠於神羅的阿普肯定會對說出這句話的伏爾泰非常不爽，進而在氣憤下，攪進上述的鬧劇並推波助瀾，好趕走那個「大言不慚諷刺神聖羅馬的臭老頭」吧？

注9

以上都是史實，親父您對男性的吸引力實在恐怖orz

好啦、應該是對文武雙全的英雄的崇拜吧？但某本書說，「他較喜歡哲學家和美少年，經常在晚飯後帶一個美少年到房裡去」………………嗯，我什麼都沒說喔XDDD

說回正題，七年戰爭有兩個主要戰場，一個以普奧法俄在德意志境內的戰爭，另一個是英法在北美殖民地的征戰。所謂「在德境擊敗加拿大」，就是要大力支援在歐陸作戰的普魯士，以牽制法國的戰力。

至於眉毛與他的英國人馬為何能潛入聖彼得堡救出阿普，與當時俄英之間友好而不設防的情況密切相關。

除了彼得大帝與其海軍成就一度引起眉毛恐慌外，直到十八世紀末，眉毛與露樣之間都沒啥衝突，眉毛還將露樣視為可以平衡法叔的力量與貿易伙伴，甚至與露樣簽訂俄羅斯史上第一個現代性質的商務協定。

即使到七年戰爭期間，露樣也未曾與眉毛宣戰（只有法叔跟眉毛打得凶），加上頻繁的貿易，自然給英國安插人馬埋伏勢力的空間。普希金的小說「彼得大帝的黑奴」中寫到，聖彼得堡旁的涅瓦河堤停滿了軍艦和商船，以大英帝國的海上實力，要從這裡偷渡出阿普應該不是難事吧大概？


End file.
